Turtle Island
= Introduction = "Heave ho!" shouted the foreman. "Put your backs into it, ladies!" The song of seagulls could be heard off in the distance beneath the grunts of laboring men. On the docks of Stormwind Harbor, four peasants played a game of tug-of-war with gravity, lifting a heavy wooden crate by means of a pulley up into the sky so that it could be loaded onto a nearby ship. Elsewhere in the world, unbeknown to them, the Horde was making similar preparations. "Ugh," grumbled the peasant in the back. "This is the fourth ship today. What d'you suppose Fordragon's planning sending out all these ships? I mean, they aren't even flying Alliance banners, yet we're brought in to load 'em up." "Does it really matter?" shot back another peasant, in between grunts. "I've heard they're sending teams off to some unexplored island in the middle of the Great Sea," yet another peasant said while hoisting the crate. "A right dangerous place, I hear." "What sort of fool would accept a job like that?" Months ago, an island was discovered accidentally by a group of goblin traders attempting a new trade route through the Great Sea. It was named Turtle Island due to the bales of giant turtles found along the island's coastline. Word soon reached Stormwind and Orgrimmar of the discovery. Both sides were interested in the island both for it strategic position between Northrend and the Maelstrom, as well as for the wealth of raw materials and natural resources upon the island. However, with neither side interested in breaking the tenuous peace between them, in lieu of dispatching their armies, both sides decided to fund third party forces to explore, exploit, and ultimately conquer the island. Thus, the Orgrimmar Trading Company and Stormwind Trading Company were established. = The Orgrimmar Trading Company and Saurfang Hold = The Orgrimmar Trading Company is led by Warlord Krovar. Warlord Krovar is a veteran of the War of the Shifting Sand. His base of operations, Saurfang Hold, is set up on the western coast of Turtle Island and named after his beloved commander. Saurfang Hold is a walled fortress that contains a Great Hall, a Lumber Mill, a Port, and a Tavern, as well as several guard towers set up along its perimeter. Currently, Khazgoth and Gedvos are working on the island. = The Stormwind Trading Company and Stormreach Keep = The Stormwind Trading Company is led by Marshal Greene. Marshal Greene served in the Silver Hand, the Argent Dawn, and, most recently, the Brotherhood of the Light. He fought not only against the forces of Naxxramas, but also defended Azeroth against the Burning Legion at the Dark Portal when it recently reopened. His base of operations, Stormreach Keep, is set upon on the eastern coast of Turtle Island. Stormreach Keep is a walled fortress that contains a Town Hall, a Lumber Mill, a Port, and a Tavern, as well as several guard towers set up along its perimeter. Currently, Anadel and Hevul are working on the island. = Trolls = Scouts report seeing ruins in the northwestern end of the island, occupied by trolls. Who they are exactly and what they're doing on Turtle Island remains a mystery. = Ogres = According to aerial surveillance, a guard tower was spotted by a cavern in the northeastern mountains. The guard tower was said to be manned by ogres, and was hostile to any attempt to approach by air. = Naga = Naga were found in the southwestern side of the island. It appeared that they had recently constructed some shrines and were working on establishing their presence upon the island. = Pirates = Tucked away in the southeast was a pirate cove, complete with a shipyard. The flag they flew was not of any discernible pirate organization. = Frik's Landing = Frik's Landing is a a trading outpost commissioned by the Steamwheedle Cartel and run by goblin entrepreneur Frik Stripbolt. While Frik Stripbolt set up communication with both sides, offering to trade, he made his neutrality as a businessman quite clear. The communication was abruptly cut off without word recently, however, before any trade routes could be established. The cause of this silence, as well as the fate of Frik's Landing, is unknown. = Death Rock = A large, black mountain towers over the middle of Turtle Island. The mineral composite of the mountain appears to be unlike that found elsewhere along the island. The mountain was dubbed "Death Rock" by initial explorers. = Crash Site = A crash site lies just northeast of Death Rock. The structure resembles a piece of the Exodar. Further investigation was thwarted, as flying beasts refused to get too close to it, and flying machines began to malfunction as they attempted to land nearby. = Big Tree by Crescent Lake = South of Death Rock is Crescent Lake, which deposits into the sea via a river running further south. The lake is filled with turtles. A large tree can be found on the eastern side of Crescent Lake. When initial explorers attempted to approach this tree by land, they found themselves repelled by agitated turtles. = Miscellaneous Dangers = Along the northern and southern coasts lie murloc settlements and encampments. Bands of gnolls, kobolds, quilboars, centaurs, and troggs roam the island's forests, although no settlements by any of these groups have been found. The island's wildlife is extensive, including wild packs of wolves, raptors, wyverns, and more. = Way Gates = Four Way Gates were discovered upon the island, but were not fully investigated by initial aerial surveillance. Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Kalimdor Category:Inactive Events